


The Dancer

by LightningE



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, ben is an exotic dancer, stuart is supportive, the Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningE/pseuds/LightningE
Summary: Stuart takes Callum out to a gay bar where Callum meets Ben, the pole dancer. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me :)  
> It's also 5 am and I can't proof read. 
> 
> For the prompt: Ben is an exotic dancer (pole & lap) and he does a dance on the pole in the prince albert. He also gives Callum a more private, intimate and exotic show when they get home
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as: benbitchell  
> Comments are always appreciated!

“Cheer up lil bro!” Stuart says with a light punch to Callum’s arm. “This is an amazing place and I’m sure gonna enjoy it more if you’re not pouting all the way there.”

“I’m not pouting.” Callum grumbles, definitely pouting. 

Callum had officially come out to Stuart a couple days ago. Stuart had his suspicions, but never took the first step in talking to Callum about it, wanting Callum to tell him when he was ready. It took Callum 27 years, but finally during a casual breakfast with his brother, he had blurted the words out. Stuart had taken a few moments to reply, moments of silence where Callum’s heart was doing a leap out of his chest. Eventually, he had given a huge smile and hugged Callum. 

Stuart had felt like Callum coming out to him burnt a few bridges in their relationship. They could bond freely now, with Callum not holding back about his love life. He knew that Callum had doubts though. Those dark thoughts on the back of his mind, telling him that he’d never be fully accepted. He had seen them in Callum’s eyes, looking at his big brother with hesitancy even though Stuart’s reaction was warmer than he could ever imagine. 

To make Callum feel more confident about his identity and more secure in their relationship, Stuart had suggested taking Callum out to this bar he knew. Callum had tried to reject it many times, but Stuart wouldn’t take no for an answer. That’s how Callum found himself dressed in a nice shirt and coat, walking the few minute way to the bar with his over-excited brother. 

“You are. Come on Cal, work with me here. This will be good for the both of us. Us Highway’s enjoying a night out! We haven’t gone out together in so long, I wanna go party with my brother.” Callum deflated in the face of Stuart’s enthusiasm. He still wasn’t feeling very good about it, but he put on a smile nonetheless, to make Stuart happy. 

After a few short moments, Callum was staring at a place called The Prince Albert. The bar looked like any else on the outside, with dark walls and a few windows. Stuart gave him a side way hug. “You ready?” 

Callum just nodded with his head and marched the last steps to the entrance. He took a big breath before holding the door handle. Stuart could go a little crazy on their “Bro Nights Out”. Stuart gave him a little smile, as if to assure Callum that everything would be alright, with that Callum pulled at the door. 

No amount of time he spent breathing could prepare Callum for the sight he was seeing. That cold exterior left its place to colors everywhere, colors of the rainbow to be exact. Callum’s mind stopped for a few seconds, before piecing the puzzle. 

“You brought me to a gay bar?” he shouted, turning to Stuart faster than the wind. 

Stuart took a step back. He had expected Callum to be shocked but definitely not this angry. 

“I thought it would be good for us to bond! Come on Callum you have to accept who you are. I know and I don’t care!” Stuart was determined to not Callum back out of this. He was going to make sure Cal got in and got out proud. 

“Come on Stu! I know that you’re okay with it, that does not mean that we have to go to a gay bar though. We could just go to the Vic and have a couple of drinks.”

“Callum, we’re here and we’re going in. So just fix your shirt and put on a smile! I’m gonna shove you in if you don’t move though, I’m freezing.” 

Callum sighs, admitting that he lost the fight. His first gay bar and he was there with his brother. The thought made him anxious and a little happy down below. 

The Albert was more than anything Callum could imagine. There was a long bar decorated with color, a few tables and a dance floor that seemed to fit all of Walford. What took Callum by surprise though, was the dancers. There were poles situated around the dance floor and a muscly guy wearing just golden shorts by each of them.

Callum headed straight to the bar, not paying attention to anything surrounding him, pushing through a sea of people. If he was going to be here all night with his brother, he needed to be drunk. He needed to be drunk fast. He grabbed the closest stool, situated himself on it and raised his hand for the bartender to see. It took a few minutes for the bartender to acknowledge him, but then he smiled big and walked over to where Callum was sitting.

The bartender was, well, hot. He was tall and had dark hair with kind eyes and a genuine smile. A bit like Callum, almost. Callum snuck a glance at him, trying to keep his gaze from Stuart’s. Stuart hadn’t said a word to him since Callum had gone for the bar, sensing that Callum needs some time to take it all in. 

“Hey there! What can I get for you?” the guy said, leaning on the counter closer to Callum. 

“A shot for me and..” Callum turned to Stuart, silently asking him for what he wanted to order. Stuart took a while to reply so Callum turned back to the bartender. “You know what, make that two. And fast, please.” 

“Coming right up” the bartender replied and turned his back to fix their drinks, leaving Callum and Stuart awkwardly standing. After a few moments of silence, Callum inhaled deep again, knowing that at some point he had to say something. Stuart was clearly excited about bringing Callum to the Albert, he couldn’t sit still on his chair, always looking one way or another. 

“It’s loud in here.” Callum blurted out, breaking the tension between them. 

“Yeah, people seem to be having fun.” Callum had nothing to add. He joined his hands on the bar, silently praying that the bartender would come quick. By some act of God, he did, handing them two tequila glasses with lemons on the side. 

Callum reached for his glass as soon as hit the bar counter, swallowing it whole in one go. He signed the bartender for one more and swallowed that one with the same force. He sucked on the lemon, the sour taste helping the flavor in his mouth but not the burning in his throat. Stuart downed his glass as well, turning to Callum with much more intent now. 

“Alright bruv, slow down. I don’t want you getting drunk already.” Stuart commented on Callum’s eagerness for tequila. Admittingly, Callum was a lightweight and the shots were making him feel buzzed already but buzzed meant good. Buzzed meant that Callum could let go a bit now. 

Callum was deep in thought for a while. He had come out to his brother, who was very supportive and had brought him to a gay bar to celebrate. He had to enjoy it. If not for himself, then for Stuart. So he put on a genuine smile, the first since they arrived at the Albert.

“Well, we didn’t come here to just sit at the bar so let’s dance, shall we?” He asked with enthusiasm. The tequila had definitely helped. Stuart grinned at Callum’s excitement and got up from his stool. Callum did too, turning around to the wild crowd of the bar for the first time. 

It didn’t seem so hectic now that Callum had mentally prepared himself for what was ignored behind him. A loud music with a happy melody and fast beats were playing and people were jumping up and down all around. Callum moved to the side of the dance floor, not on the outside but definitely not in the middle either. He was too shy for that. The pole dancers were gone from the stage, Callum noticed. Everyone’s attention was on the main dance floor and so were the lights.

Stuart and Callum jumped up and down for some time, until the music suddenly stopped and the light was turned to the sides. 

“I think this is my queue to have a sit.” Stuart chimed in, breathless from all the dancing. 

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll join you in a bit.” Callum replied. He was only half paying attention to Stuart though. His head was wondering why the music had ended. 

A guy got up on the stage then. “Walford! Give a shout for our boys.” He shouted through the microphone, dragging the last word out. Everyone around Callum cheered and put their hands up. Callum was really intrigued now. 

Music with a slower beat and a sexual undertone started playing, and the boys in the golden shorts walked over to their poles again. Now that Callum’s mind was calm enough to really look, he noticed that the men were really attractive. They were all lean with defined muscles all through their bodies. They started dancing as soon as they reached their stage, each of them putting on a different show. Callum watched them all for the first few seconds, before his eyes landed on the one that was placed on the far right. 

The guy was incredible. Callum’s mind struggled to function properly. He moved so easily around the pole, squeezing and flexing his muscles with every move. He was not as tall as the other guys and had a mischievous glance in his eyes. He was confident, that was apparent in his every turn. Callum couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

Near the end of the set, the guy was on all fours, walking towards the edge of the stage. Suddenly his eyes landed on Callum’s and Callum felt shivers running up and down his spine. He was beautiful. So, so beautiful. Callum felt like he was having a panic attack under the dancer’s gaze. He broke off eye contact and rushed to the bar where Stuart was sitting. 

Stuart greeted him with a simple “Hey” and a big smile. “Enjoy the show?” he asked, with eyebrows raised and a suspicious look in his eyes. 

“Oh, fuck off” Callum replied, too embarrassed to come back with anything else. 

“What bruv! The guys were ridiculously hot. You don’t have to be gay to see that.”

“Yeah, well I hadn’t noticed it.” Callum lied. He turned to the bartender to ask for a drink, he needed more booze. 

Stuart leaned closer to Callum, “I’m gonna take off. You coming or are you gonna stay?” Stuart was leaving on purpose. He had brought Callum here to celebrate yes, but also he wanted Callum to accept himself and have fun. He knew that that was going to happen only so much when Stuart was still around. 

“I think I’m gonna stay for a bit. You alright?” Callum continued. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m an old man now, can’t stay up late as you.” Stuart teased. “See you at home baby brother.” With that he went to the exit, leaving Callum all alone with his emotions. 

Callum’s heart hadn’t stopped racing since his eyes had met with the dancer’s. The guy was ferocious, his blue eyes making Callum feel things that he really shouldn’t be feeling at a public place. Callum had felt this way before, with guys that he met on a random café or a date from an app but it was never this heightened. Maybe it’s the booze, he thought. 

In truth, Callum was tired himself from all the dancing and alcohol in his system, but he had wanted to stay in case there was another show. He couldn’t miss the chance of seeing the devilishly handsome dancer again. So, he sat on the bar, slowly drinking his beer while waiting for the lights to change again. 

Callum was deep in thought when he felt someone looking, or really, staring at him. He slowly turned his gaze to the right and their eyes met again. 

“You’re looking lonely.” The guy said simply. Callum was baffled, his mind failing to come up with any words. The guy took a beat before he added anything else, eventually speaking again when Callum didn’t. 

“Couldn’t help notice you over there.” Ha added a nod with his head towards where the dance floor was. “I’m Ben.” 

Even his name was beautiful. 

“Callum.” 

“You’re not exactly the talkative type, are you? Or are you that scared by me?” Ben was keeping the conversation going. 

“Why would I be scared?” Callum could finally use his mouth properly. 

“Don’t know. You’re looking like a deer caught in headlights though. Promise I won’t bite unless you ask nicely.” 

“Wow. How do you even know that I’m going to ask for anything?” it was Callum’s turn to be confident. He was amazed by the dancer, Ben, he reminded himself. But seeing as Ben was standing next to Callum and trying to have a conversation with him in a sea full of people, Ben was interested in Callum too. 

Ben didn’t expect Callum to be witty. Even from the stage he could see in Callum’s eyes that he was a kind soul. Callum looked so pure. He was tall enough that Ben could easily spot him amongst other people and when their eyes had locked, Ben had forgotten to function for a second too. He had changed quickly after the show, wanting to go out and find that boy that was staring at him with bright blue eyes. 

“Tell you what, you don’t have to ask for anything but, we can continue this conversation in a much quiet place if you want.” 

“Yeah.” Callum replied in one, shaky breath. He wanted to take Ben out of here. He wanted to see what more Ben was capable of. 

Ben jumped out of his seat, throwing a glance at Callum before heading for the door. Callum followed, no other option when he was so lost in Ben already. 

“Most places are closed at this hour so I can take you to my place if that’s alright.” Ben was nervous. There was something about Callum that made him want to explore all possibilities, and he was afraid that Callum would turn down his offer. 

“Well, you already promised not to bite so why not.” Callum answered, surprising himself with how relaxed he sounded. Ben chuckled lightly next to him. The streets were all wide and empty, but they were walking close, shoulders touching each other every few steps. Callum could feel the sensations tingling where they touched. 

The walk to Ben’s house took about 15 minutes, so they spent that time making small conversation and getting to know each other. As they were approaching Ben’s house, Ben groaned and squeezed his arm. 

“I think I hurt my shoulder during a move today. Might’ve hit the pole too hard.” 

“You were, um, breathtaking up there.” Callum replied, instead of acknowledging what Ben said. 

“I can give you a private show if you want.” They were staring into each other’s eyes now, bodies fully turned and only an inch between them. Callum didn’t reply with his words, instead he leaned closer to Ben and kissed him softly, lips barely touching. He had wanted to kiss Ben ever since he saw him up close and could examine his face more clearly. Ben didn’t just have a beautiful body and eyes, he was completely stunning. 

Ben grunted and threw his hands to Callum’s neck, grabbing the back of his hair. The kiss got deeper and Callum already felt himself getting hard. He took a step back, still holding on to Ben but putting some distance between them to avoid any public humiliation. 

Ben grabbed Callum’s hand and leaded him towards a house at the end of the street. When they reached the door, Ben quickly unlocked and pushed Callum in. Callum was on Ben in seconds, kissing and grabbing whatever body part he could reach. He pushed Ben to the door, trapping him with his much bigger body. His leg was at Ben’s crotch and he could feel Ben’s already hardened cock rubbing against it. 

They went at it for a while, until Ben pushed Callum away to catch his breath. He looked all over Callum’s face, reds lip and bitten, hair disheveled and going in every direction. He took a hold of Callum’s hand again and directed him to the living room. When they reached the couch, Ben kissed Callum again.

“Sit.” 

Callum did as he was told, expecting Ben to be on him in seconds but instead Ben walked over to the speakers placed on the coffee table. He connected his phone and a music started playing, slow and sensual, like the one at the Albert.  
Ben slowly walked back to Callum, their eyes never disconnecting. When Ben got in front of him, Callum reached his hands up to Ben’s ass, trying to grip and pull Ben on his lap. Ben just swatted his hands though, not letting Callum touch him yet. 

“Sshh, patience lover boy.” He whispered. “I promised I’d put on a show for you.” 

Callum was excited. His dick was fully hard now, the expectation of Ben dancing just for him making all the blood rush down under. Ben started swaying slowly and taking off his shirt, hips moving in perfect rhythm with the song. After he got his shirt off, he toyed with the waistband of his jeans, before his hands got lower and he started palming himself through the material. 

Callum was so far gone, his body twitching with the need to touch Ben immediately. He tried to stay still but when Ben let out a small moan, he jumped up from where he was sitting and attached himself to Ben. Callum kissed his lips, his neck and went lower with every peck. He pushed Ben’s hands away from his cock and replaced them with his own. Ben was so hard. 

Callum undid Ben’s jean button, pushing the clothing down. He pulled off Ben’s underwear after it, leaving Ben exposed. Touching Ben’s naked skin was exhilarating. Callum squeezed Ben’s ass with one hand, while rummaging the other through his torso. Ben was trying to undress Callum, wanting no barrier between their flesh. He pushed Callum away again, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt and pushing it down his broad shoulders. 

“Slow down. We’re both gonna cum like teenagers at this pace.” He joked, a huge grin on his face. He took off Callum’s belt and jeans after, leaving only Callum’s boxers. He teased with his hand, rubbing Callum through his shorts. Callum was moaning and repeating Ben’s name over and over, the touch feeling like electric. 

They kept on touching each other, mouths never detaching for more than seconds. Callum wanted more though, he wanted to feel Ben all around him. He walked Ben to the kitchen table and gripped his legs to lift him up. He set Ben on the table, Ben opening his legs instantly to make room for Callum between them. Callum pushed Ben on his back and covered his body with his own. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” Callum moaned. Their cocks were sliding against each other, tips already leaking precum. Ben was holding on to whatever part of Callum he could reach, hands roaming around Callum’s back. 

“Callum” ben moaned, the name dragged out. His brain could not form any sentences, only CallumCallumCallum running through his thoughts. Callum reached his hand over to their cocks, holding them both with one hand and pumping with force. The touch was a relief to both of them. Callum leaned in to kiss Ben once more, moaning beside his ear. 

A few more pumps and they both came, spilling on to Callum’s hand and Ben’s torso. Callum fell on Ben, his muscles not having enough strength to hold him up. They stayed like that, Ben hugging Callum close to his chest and Callum pecking Ben’s shoulder with small kisses. After a while, the stickiness between them got uncomfortable. 

Callum groaned against Ben’s and pushed himself up. He looked at Ben and kissed him once more before going to get a paper towel from the kitchen. He washed his hands at the sink and went back to Ben to clean him up. 

“That was amazing.” Ben said, his voice sedated and happy. 

“That was more than amazing.” Callum added with a laugh of his own. Callum held his hand to Ben for him to take, and lifted Ben off the table. Ben grabbed Callum when he got up, his shaky legs only an excuse for the action. 

“I think the sex made me hungry.” Ben chuckled. “Want something to eat? I can make a sandwich.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Callum replied. “I hope we won’t eat it on the kitchen table though.”


End file.
